


Do You Hear Me, Your Majesty?

by saphique



Category: The Favourite (2018)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 15:37:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17062418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saphique/pseuds/saphique
Summary: "You're scared?" Sarah inquires, her gaze looking back and forth from the Queen's eyes to her lips.Anne's nods are so rapid, she's making herself dizzy, incapable of speaking. Sarah's temper and exquisiteness are also doing things to her sanity, especially since the lady is pressing her breasts further on the layers of fabric worn by the Queen.





	Do You Hear Me, Your Majesty?

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written possessive sex before, but with these two, how can I not?

In the vast chambers of the Queen, strongly lit by daylight, Sarah is holding the Queen's throat between her gloved fingers, firm enough to prevent her from escaping her grip. Sarah can feel the Queen swallowing her nervousness, her anticipation, her fear. Her ragged breath is tickling Sarah's eyelashes. It smells like tea and sugar.

"You're scared?" Sarah inquires, her gaze looking back and forth from the Queen's eyes to her lips.

Anne's nods are so rapid, she's making herself dizzy, incapable of speaking. Sarah's temper and exquisiteness are also doing things to her sanity, especially since the lady is pressing her breasts further on the layers of fabric worn by the Queen.

Dazed, Anne can't help but bear on her favourite's broad shoulders as her legs become abruptly weak. She never has been an expert of walking nor standing since her illness has worsen, but how can she dare to even think about moving or pushing Sarah away when she's a breath away from tasting her mouth. Thank god for Sarah's hands around her throat, reminding her of the position she needs to maintain, totally submissive.

Instead of brushing their lips together - oh these marvelous lips -, Sarah licks the Queen's cheek. It leaves a humid and wet patch on her skin. Anne cannot help it, she moans. A deep and shuddering moan. Swiftly, Sarah lets go of her throat and hasten to remove both of her gloves before gently but resolutely pushing the Queen on the bed where she lands clumsily. As quickly, Sarah grabs the edge of the heavy layers of clothing and lifts it up around the Queen's hips, revealing her bare legs. Now Anne is weeping, meowing. Her leg is sore, swollen, bruised, painful but she never feels that kind of pain whenever Sarah's skin is in contact with hers.

"I love when you're scared, you become wet quicker than usual." Sarah's burning hands are massaging the trembling upper thighs of the Queen who is become a babbling mess. The younger woman's habile fingers reach the Queen's panties and skillfully get rid of them. The Queen is left nude waist down. Her head switches from left to right as she anticipates her favourite's administrations.  

"Fuck you," the Queen manages to cry among her lust and quivers. Her sex is swollen and dripping.

"No, you mean fuck _me_ , don't you, Anne?" and Sarah comes home, enters two delicate fingers in the Queen's damp folds, begins to fuck her in earnest. The Queen does not even think of concealing her groans, these low moans escaping from deep within. They are both intrigued by the wet noises coming out from the Queen's thighs.

"That's it, that's my Queen," Sarah murmurs but it sounds so loud and flamboyant, these small words are echoing in the room and reverberating directly in the Queen' ears.

"Oh!...Oh!" Anne's hips are dancing to Sarah's rhythm, following her lead.

"You like this, Anne? Don't you? You want this?" Sarah's pace quickens, the muscles in her arm are engorged as she adds more vigor, more precision. Each thrust is making the Queen moan loudly, too loudly for their liking, but it does not matter, not when they're here, like this.

"Continue to upset me and there will be no more of THIS!" On her knees, Sarah brings her mouth to her fingers, pressing her lips around the Queen's clit and sucking on it with force, while penetrating her. The wet noises are intoxicating. Sarah isn't sure which is gaudier, the Queen's whimpers or the noise of fucking.  

All of a sudden, the Queen's hands are clutching at Sarah's hair and head, holding her firmly in place. Sarah smiles, smiles with her teeth and laps hungrily at Anne's clit, her own breath loud and proud as the Queen climaxes vigorously around her fingers.

"Mine, do you hear me, your majesty?"

 


End file.
